Hunter
The Hunter is a high-risk, high-reward class. You risk a lot because it has the lowest health in the game, but you are rewarded with his Sniper, which is completely accurate,and deals 100 damage per shot, and so is capable of wiping out most classes (Triggermen, Detectives, Arsonists and Vinces) in a single shot. However, the sniper rifle has only one round of ammunition, and so has to reload after every shot. His back-up weapon, machine pistol, holds 5 bullets and has a high fire rate, but only deals 12 damage per shot. Thus, the most damage you can deal with it before needing to reload is 60. As such, it can be used to kill another Hunter if you both missed your rifle shots, and it's good for finishing off heavily wounded players who survived the initial shot from your rifle (i.e. full-health Rocketeers and Nademen, or Spray N Pray players that were already wounded). However, you cannot expect to use it to defeat "normal" classes at full health if you missed them with the rifle, nor can you finish off Spray N Pray with it after a rifle shot: 200 HP - 100 (rifle) - 60 (pistol) = 40 HP, so you are better off reloading the rifle again. In skilled hands, Hunter is a powerful foe, since it can instantly kill many players before they can even react. Vinces, Rocketeers, and Nademen are the most common counters, because the explosives deal a large amount of splash damage behind corners, while the shotgun can do significant damage to a hunter from long range, and instantly kill him at close range. Most high rankers use this, same as those who use detectives. Strategy The hunter has one of the highest skill ceiling out of all the characters due to its wide array of skillsets that can be learned. Essential Strategy Wall hugging The most effective strategy with sniper is to use the walls as cover. Since as a sniper, you only need to shoot once to kill most enemies, dealing damage itself will not be a problem: not dying will be, however. Sniper has 50 health, which means it is easily killed. Specifically, from full health, these things will kill you: # 2 shots from triggerman # 1 shot from detective # 3 bullets from Vince # 3 shots from run & gun # 1 shot from sniper # 5 shots from Spray n Pray (As for Nademan, Rocketeer, and the secondary weapon "nades" used by many, the damage is quite random, but most players will be able to kill you in 1 shot using them) Therefore, hugging the wall is a very effective strategy. As a wall hugging sniper, you're going to usually going to jump above a wall and shoot, then fall back down as soon as you're done with shooting. When using this strategy, you need to aim a little bit lower, as the jumping causes you to shoot higher than normal. Spacial Awareness Having spacial awareness is very important to a sniper due to its low health. If you're in the open and a triggerman can see you, you're proabably going to die, no question. Even if you're behind a wall, an enemy can easily sneak up if you're not watching, and as said before, snipers lack any survivability, so if someone sneaks up, you're basically dead. Constantly check open spaces, especially because most places have 2~3 spaces one can come from. If you see any enemies, always keep their last location in mind and predict where they can come to you and kill you. Advanced Tactics Prediction Shots (1v1) Whenever you kill an enemy, the enemy will spawn from the end of the map opposite of where you are when he presses "respawn" ie) If you kill an enemy in the top right portion of the map and stay there, the enemy you killed will ALWAYS '''spawn at the bottom left Use this to your advantage and spam shots in long hallways in their direction. '''Shooting Early This seems like not much, but is ABSOLUTELY EFFECTIVE. In this game, all bullets have travel time, and this includes the sniper. If you and an enemy are both coming towards a corner for a close combat situation, you can shoot while taking cover by shooting at where the enemy will be like 1 milisecond later. Aim about a centimeter away in the enemy's direction, and it will most likely result in a hit. This has personally saved me and brought me kills countless times. Using Enemy's Reload Especially in close combat, if you can make your enemy use up all his shots, you can safely rush in and get the kill. However, keep in mind that this works for only a select classes with long reload time (detective, rocketeer, sniper), and will only get you killed if used badly. You must count the enemy's shots to do this: Clip Sizes of all classes # Sniper: 1 (Medium-long Reload) # Detective: 2 (Long Reload) # Triggerman: 24 (Short-Medium Reload) # Vince: 3 (Medium Reload) # Run & Gun: 8 (Short Reload) # Spray n Pray: 50 (Long Reload) # Nadman: 5 (Long Reload) # Arsonist: 30 (Medium Reload) # Rocketeer: 1 (Long Reload) Baiting Shots This is requires a rather complex button combo, (e, shoot, e) especially in the middle of a fight. Doing so will effectively shoot a pistol ammo instead of a sniper bullet, meaning you can bait out enemy movement. However, this only works if the enemy too utilizes enemy reload, and the manuever itself can be time consuming to the point it costs you death. Trivia *This class also appears in the "sequel" games to Vertix, the 3D isometric shooter karnage.io and 3D FPS krunker.io. It still possesses the same brown-coated appearance, but its equipment changes to better fit each game's style. Karnage's version has 15 bullets in his sniper rifle, while the pistol has a whole 100 bullets in it, to compensate for the lack of infinitely regenerating ammo in that game. **In Krunker.io , its sniper rifle holds 3 bullets, while the pistol holds 10, and the weapons can be reloaded indefinitely as well. Moreover, Krunker's players can eventually unlock the Deagle as an alternate sidearm at level 15, or even Alien Blaster at level 50. The Krunker iteration of the class is also the first one to possess a melee weapon (knife): like with every other class in that game, switching to a knife raises the player's movement speed. Category: Classes